1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for measuring a biomagnetic field, analyzing a measured biomagnetic field and displaying biomagnetic field data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known a prior art multi-channel bio magnetic field imaging system which uses a magnetic sensor of superconducting quantum interference device (SQUID) in order to measure a weak magnetic field generated in the human body, estimates the positions of the sources of its bio current from the result of measurement, and obtains its distribution as an image. Such prior arts are disclosed, for example, in JPA-4-319334 and 5-146416.
These prior arts are concerned with principles of operation of the bio-magnetic imaging systems, and do not describe any particular technical problems to be solved or its specific method suitable for practice. Further, the above-mentioned prior arts are related to the bio-activity currents generated in the brain, and do not disclose such bio-active currents in other parts of the body.
An object of the invention is to provide a method of measuring a biomagnetic field, a method of analyzing a measured biomagnetic field, and a method of displaying biomagnetic field data and an apparatus therefor, which are easy to manage and operate.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of and an apparatus for displaying biomagnetic field data obtained at a plurality of positions of a biotest sample in an improved easy-to-observe way.
According to one aspect of the invention, a method is provided for measuring a magnetic field emitted from a biotest sample or analyzing a measured magnetic field, which comprises a step of performing a first display indicative of a first function including operation to register a new biotest sample or a second display indicative of a second function to display a list of biotest samples, wherein by selecting the first display, biotest sample input items are displayed through which data relating to the biotest sample are entered and registered, and by selecting the second display, the list of biotest samples registered is displayed.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method of measuring a magnetic field emitted from a biotest sample at a plurality of positions is provided, which comprises the steps of: displaying said plurality of positions on a screen; selecting any of said plurality of positions; displaying information regarding a magnetic field strength at the selected position; and displaying said plurality of positions and whether said plurality of positions are selected or not on the screen, with said information regarding the magnetic field strength being displayed.
According to still another aspect of the invention, a biomagnetic field data display device for displaying a magnetic field data obtained by measuring a biomagnetic field emitted from a biotest sample at a plurality of positions is provided, which comprises: a process function display area showing process function items; an analysis data display area which displays the measured biomagnetic field and a processed magnetic field thereof; and an operating region display area, wherein said operating region display area displays respective operating items corresponding to said measured magnetic field data and said processed magnetic field data, wherein contents of display in said operating region display area are changeable by selection of a corresponding item in said process function display area, and wherein said process function display, said analysis data display and said operating item display are displayed on the same screen.
According to still more aspect of the invention, a biomagnetic field data display device for displaying magnetic field data obtained from a biomagnetic field emitted from a biotest sample and measured at a plurality of positions thereof on a screen is provided, wherein said screen comprises: a process function display area showing process function items, disposed in an upper portion of the screen; a test sample information display area for showing information relating to a test sample, disposed in a left side portion of the screen; an analysis data display area, disposed in a center portion of the screen; and an operating region display area including a channel display area for displaying channels corresponding to said plurality of positions and for selecting any of said channels, disposed in a right side portions of the screen.
According to still another aspect of the invention, a biomagnetic field data display method for displaying magnetic field data obtained from biomagnetic fields emitted from a biotest sample measured at a plurality of positions thereof is provided, which comprises the steps of: instructing to display a biotest sample list screen from a process function item in a process function display area; selecting a measurement item in said process function display area to display an analysis data display area for displaying biomagnetic field data and an operating region display area through which the contents of display in said analysis data display area can be switched; displaying a grid map in said analysis data display area as its initial screen; displaying a progress bar indicative of a state of progress of measurement operation; and upon completion of measurement, displaying biomagnetic field data or its processed magnetic field data on the analysis data display area.
The above-mentioned and other objects and features of the invention will become apparent from the following description of embodiments with reference to the accompanying drawings.